Grim, Billy, and Mandy
Grim Reaper Grim is The Second Command of Lord of the Dead. Grim is Sent by Django The Undead to get the Hamster but he Lost to Both Mortals Billy and Mandy and he was force to Live with Them Forever. Although, They become Great friends all the way, He Is Glad that Billy and Mandy are Back to the P Team,later He Killed Saddam because All the Past he Makes Grim's Life of Hates. He Is The P Team's Series One of the Main Protagonist. Grim,alternate Reality, in Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death serves as a important antagonist. Mandy Mandy is Billy and Grim's Grumpy Best Friend. She want to be the Boss of the Trio because She has Terrible tantrum for Her Scared Parents. She has her Stupid Friend Billy all the Time then The Reaper Bone named Grim. She Betrays Knuckles For Vilgax and Discord alongside Billy however they turn back due to Discord's mistreatment of the two Mandy has a direct rivalry to Heloise although she doesn't have a qualm in assisting her However,she met her demise like Billy and Nigel by T-1000. Billy Billy is the The Biggest Dumbest Guy in the Multi-Universe Saga. he's Number One of the Most Mentally Challenged Before Ed(Ed Edd n Eddy) He have his Best Friend Called the Grumpy Mandy and The Second Command of The Undead Grim. Like Mandy He betrays the team for Vilgax but turns back because of Discord's mistreatment of them and admits that Julian is his friend and then the idiots help Jorgen deal with Mr. Crocker. Unfortunately he met his demise alongside Nigel and Mandy by T-1000. Joining the P Teams After K'nuckles has Flapjack, Number One, and Samus, he sees the 3 Trio Name Billy,Mandy,and Grim and Wishes to Join Him and his team. K'nuckles agreed and they need a One More Member. However Billy and Mandy betray the team to Vilgax and Cap K'nuckles while Grim stays. They return to their side after Discord treats them bad and decides to kill them. Trivia The 3 Idiots Trio * They are Sometimes like Ed Edd n Eddy But Ed is Dead,Edd joins the Good team, and Eddy is the Leader in his Evil V Teams. * Billy is the Most Mentally Challenged then the other Stupid People in this Series, but he loves Grim. * Grim and Django are Best Friends Until Grim Lost to Billy and Mandy that he has to Live with Them Forever. * They're all Anti Heroes. Category:Characters Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Humans Category:The Undead Category:Characters that hail from the Billy and Mandy Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Mentally Challenged Character Category:Double Agent Category:Rivals Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Funniest Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Scythe Users Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Σ Organzation's Victims Category:Hooded characters Category:Blondes Category:Hat Wearer Category:The Dreaded Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:King Death's Legion Members Category:Grim Reapers Category:Badass Normal Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Deceased Members of The P Team Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Character hated by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Steven Horvitz Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenta Miyake Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio